My Best Friends
by Simply an Author
Summary: Formerly a songfic. The final farewell for the army. PS: Is it allowed to post a story with lyrics in it? I'm confused...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem nor do I own the song, "My Best Friends" and the other things I forgot…

My first songfic, and I'm hoping this would be satisfactory for some time. There quite a few pairings in this one, although I'm not sure I got them all in. Hope you like it!

Oh, and please excuse the fact it's all italized...

**My Best Friends**

Gales, holding a small, white feather streaked with bright blue and light red, looked out of the window of the room he was given for the night at Castle Ostia. The night sky blinked at him several times as his thoughts flowed in his head. Downstairs, the party was lively and happy, living in the present. And why shouldn't they be? They were celebrating for the defeat of Nergal, after all.

But Gales' mind was living in the future.

'Tomorrow…everyone leaves tomorrow,' he thought, a somber smile on his face. 'At least it was fun.' And he let go of the feather, blowing it towards the window. His smile grew less as he watched the feather fly away.

-----

So, is everyone here?" Gales' voice sounded with a strong voice as he gazed at each one of army's members one by one. He was fairly surrounded by everyone, with the exception of one or two who disappeared during the night.

The lords, as well as a few who were going to stay in Ostia, were behind him.

_Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true_

"Everyone, this may or may not be our last goodbye, so I suggest that we make the best of it," he said out loud, "say your farewells before you leave." He stood back as the members of the army started moving around, each one saying their goodbyes.

Gales glanced at everyone; at Eliwood, Hector, Merlinus, and then at Lyn, and then he suddenly thought about how all this started. How he had met and learned about each and every one of the members of the army, whom had become as close to him as family.

_All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends..._

Hector and Eliwood shared a brotherly hug. They've been through a lot together, and they both knew this wasn't goodbye.

Both of them remembered the time that both of them reunited, and how both of them worked together with all the members of the army to get where they are now.

_Here we are on a new adventure  
Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness_

Hector stood back as Eliwood went to his snowy maiden. Ninian was still beautiful as ever. Not that he was jealous; he had someone even more beautiful to him right by his side.

Florina waved lightly at her sisters and to her friends as she stood beside Hector. She gave a slight yelp of surprise as Hector wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Although she blushed, she pressed her side against his, comforted by his warmth.

_We are set for suprises, even battle!  
We're a team no one better mess with us!_

Lyn whispered in Rath's ear as they shared a hug of their own. Lyn still wasn't going to leave her grandfather alone. Still, Rath would wait for her in their home, the plains of Sacae.

_If we stand as one  
There's nothing to fear_

Kent and Fiora had the same thought, as both of them knew that they would be together somehow, and shared a chaste and quick kiss whilst Sain 'tried' to say his own goodbye to the females of the army…except for those that were already with lovers who can beat him up…like Florina and Nino whom had Hector and Jaffar respectively.

_We'll beat the darkness  
And we'll stay right here_

Guy frowned as Matthew stalked over to him. He glanced to his sides, only to see that he was surrounded. He had no other choice but to stay here…and try to fight his way out, which didn't really do anything since Matthew had somehow made him trip.

Canas greeted Nino politely, while keeping an eye on Jaffar. That is, until Pent dragged him over and and invited him to go to with them, but he declined, saying he wanted to go back to his wife.

_Time after time  
That's how it will be  
Just you and me_

Dart gave Wil a slap on the back, which made him fall. Rebecca, who was close by, walked over and helped him up, said to her 'brother' goodbye, and dragged him with her to Eliwood and rest who were going to Pherea.

That was when Geitz said that Farina had his treasure map as well as his goodbye. Dart, of course, chased after her yelling, 'Give it back ya' blue haired harpy!' over and over whilst she dodged him, obviously enjoying herself.

_Til' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true_

Dorcas bid Bartre goodbye as he and Karla started to leave. Karla had bid her brother goodbye as well, but that was the day before, which was also when he left.

Lowen stood and said goodbyes right beside Marcus. Merlinus stood beside him and did so as well, albeit eagerly.

_All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends_

Hawkeye stood peacefully by himself until Pent and Louise went up to him and said their own farewells to the giant man. He returned it with a bidding nod and a subtle smile.

Lyn looked over at Hector and Florina and smiled, noticing how protective Hector had become over her. Her smile grew wider as she remembered the first time she and Florina met, almost to the point of making her giggle.

_Remember, when we first met  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget_

Heath stood beside a sad Priscilla. He was to accompany her to Etruria, but not any further. Raven and Lucius joined them both. Raven said a curt goodbye to his sister as Lucius said it in a more polite way.

Priscilla gave her brother a hug, which surprised him, but he was glad. As soon as they let go, he left, leaving Lucius to follow him and Priscilla, smiling with small, pearl sized tears in her eyes, standing beside Heath, who moved to comfort the young Valkyrie.

_Since then, the times are so good  
We've always stuck together like best friends should_

Oswin stood behind Hector and Florina, greeting all that greeted him. His eyes stole quick glances to a ceryain big-mouthed cleric, who was saying goodbye to Erk, Priscilla, Sain (much to Oswin's discontent), and others.

He willed himself not to blush as she went over and gave him a sly wink. He had to keep reminding himself of his duties.

_Til' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true_

Harken and Isadora stayed in their own places as well, holding each other by the waist. The war was finally over, and they had found each other. Both knew of their great love for each other, and both hoped to serve Eliwood as one.

A pair of eyes scanned, placing more seconds of his gaze on Guy, Karla, and Bartre. Karel watched from a far view of the area, as did the others who left earlier, Legault and Vaida, before finally retreating to where he will wander.

_All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends_

Gales smiled, leaning on a wall, as he watched everyone show their appreciation and gratitude for one another. He especially eyed the lovers like Eliwood and Ninian. He was glad that he was able to help them find each other.

And then he stood up straight, and started to walk away unnoticed.

_Til' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true_

This, however, had caught the eyes of one.

"Hey."

"Matthew," Gales said, not even glancing back. "If it had to be someone, it might as well had been you." He shook his head and then sighed. "Tell everyone…goodbye…and best wishes." He struggled to keep his voice strong.

Matthew, understanding, nodded, but kept a face that was both solemn and happy. He would tell his lord of Gales, but only after Gales would feel comfortable of his departure being told.

Gales tried to keep his tears from shedding, even after Matthew left. His pace quickened, wishing to get away before he changed his mind. He still had so much to do, so much to see, and he knew that he may not even see any of them again, but he will miss everyone…truly.

_All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends_

'Goodbye…' was his last thought as the tears finally came through.

Hector gave a big yell as Matthew told him of Gales departure. Florina, who was one of very few who could, calmed him down, giving him a shy but solemn smile.

Lyn looked around, noticing that the tactician was already well gone. She gave out a sigh of sorrow and disbelief as Rath wrapped his arms around her. Lyn then looked up, and spotted a feather streaked with red and blue.

_Til' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true_

"Look." Nino's voice whispered, and as if the wind carried her voice, all of them heard it for everyone .

And at that exact moment, everyone's gaze lifted up to the feather as if an compelled to do so…

…and then they were all suddenly struch, suddenly reminded of their tactician with the face as they knew best of him.

_All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends..._

"Goodbye…Gales…" That was but a little whisper, but from whom, none could tell, for they all thought the same thing…

-----

'So much has happened,' Gales thought as he stopped and watched the castle from the distance. 'So many friendships and alliances were formed, and for some, friendships turned to love.'

He turned away, not bothering to dry the tears flowing from his eyes.

'But time does not wait, and soon friends will take separate paths, but always and forever, live forever in each other's hearts and memories,' were the words that flowed through his head as he saw each and every one of the faces of the people he holds dear.

The End 

That's it. It's not my best, and I think I overdid some things. I also think I made some of the characters a bit OC. I hope I did all right though. R&R!


End file.
